GravityMan.EXE
GravityMan.EXE is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Game History ''Mega Man Network Transmission GravityMan first appears in ''Mega Man Network Transmission in Strange Grav Area. His purpose appears to only be that of a sentry. There is no indication of any operator for GravityMan. When MegaMan approaches him, GravityMan commences his extermination sequence to destroy MegaMan. After GravityMan is deleted, MegaMan retrieves LnkCodeY, allowing Lan and MegaMan to progress further towards the Zero Account. Hit Points: 1000 Element: None Abilities: *GravityHold (100) - GravityMan shoots a slow moving gravity bolt that homes in on MegaMan. More than one of these can be on the screen at a time. *GravityHole (90) - GravityMan sucks MegaMan slowly towards him. GravityMan is vulnerable only at his head, but he can block his head with his slow-moving arms. MegaMan is able to invert his gravity by jumping, and he can go back to normal gravity the same way. When GravityMan uses GravityHole, MegaMan can move away to avoid being pulled into GravityMan. The GravityHolds will home in on MegaMan, so MegaMan will need to use both normal and inverted gravity to avoid the attack. When GravityMan is defeated, the player will receive either a Gravity Hold (GrvtyHld) Battle Chip or a GravityMan Battle Chip. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In the anime GravityMan is a Darkloid, portrayed as much smarter compared to his game counterpart. He seems to take great pleasure in deleting his enemies, as stated numerous times before and during battle. His level is very similar to his original counterpart, Gravity Man. He proves to be a lot to handle for MegaMan and ProtoMan in battle, being able to divert attacks towards the ground before they strike him. When Gravityman.EXE came in through a Dimensional Area, he proved to be just as difficult for the Cross Fused Lan and Chaud. They were able to defeat him using team work, having GravityMan focus on Lan, so Chaud could strike. GravityMan appears once again, this time with Dark ProtoMan, to steal valuable NetSaver data. While a Cross Fused Lan took care of GravityMan, Chaud was able to deal with ProtoMan, keeping him occupied long enough to keep the data from being stolen. Much to Chaud's dismay, Lan used large parts of his company's (expensive) machinery to distract GravityMan so he can land successful shots. This strategy works and GravityMan is driven away. GravityMan comes back again causing chaos in the city, using his Gravity Drive. PrismMan.EXE arrives to help a nearly defeated MegaMan, capturing GravityMan. However, GravityMan escapes and battles MegaMan and PrismMan; he is defeated, but Dr. Regal summons a Dimensional Area, and GravityMan materializes into the real world and attacks Lan and Misaki. Lan uses Cross Fusion to battle, and Chaud uses a new device that allows new Battle Chips to be used while in Cross Fusion. This gives them the upper hand and Lan, with Chauds help, deletes GravityMan with a Program Advance. He is later revived by Dr. Regal to be a distraction for the NetPolice, but is deleted again by SearchMan. Rockman.EXE Stream He reappears as an Asteroid Navi in Episode 16 and is given to two brothers by Slur. His abilities are used in various pranks, such as: to make superintendent Manabe believe that she was overweight, and causing a submarine sink deep into the ocean and then rise up into the sky, barely miss a commercial plane while Raika looks on from inside the plane. He is deleted by Colonel.EXE in the same episode. Abilities *'Gravity Hold:' Releases a ball of reversed gravity that homes in on opponent. *'Gravity Drive:''' Increases or reverses gravity to prevent attacks or foes from reaching him. Gallery GravityManEXEConcept.jpg|Concept art of GravityMan.EXE Trivia *In the anime, GravityMan and StoneMan are the only two NetNavis to be done in 3D animation, rather than being drawn in a cel-shaded style. es:GravityMan.EXE Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis